Sweet Drops
Sweet Drops is the first episode in Clapton Mania. The next episode is Life Of A Channel. Sypnosis As Saajid goes to the apartment, Lal Afa does a special secret experiment on making sweet stuff! What could it be? Plot It begins with Saajid and Gyral battling on the top of the TAXI van. Gyral uses the Poisonous Excalibur and slashes Saajid but it dodged by the orange baton. He uses Baton Proficiency to attack Gyral but he summons lots of poisonous gas which makes everyone poison apart from Saajid and Gyral. He calls Lal Afa for help and she throw lots of magic potions at Gyral which causes him to get weaker. Saajid uses Baton Proficiency on Gyral which causes his hat to disappear. Shakil Biyah opens the amulet and traps Gyral inside. The Claptoneers celebrate for Saajid and proceeds into Clapton. At Meja Fufu's house, Lal Afa shows Saajid the Lab which is located downstairs. At the Lab, Lal Afa talks to Saajid about Sweet Experiments. She drops the Cherry Drops into the machine and the machine pops out an animal which is made of candy. His name is Cherry the Cat. Saajid was so happy that he keeps it at the Living Room. In the Living Room, he places a food bowl for Cherry to eat but there's a weird green tube following it. Back at 40 Bragg Road Birmingham, Yaasir was so bored. He goes to the black laptop and talks to Monika about Saajid being left-behind. He also talks about Pink Diamond about how she joined the Rebellion, how she shape-shifted into Rose Quartz and also poofed by Pearl. Back at Meja Fufu's house, a machine starts to create lots of new stuff happening. It pops out another cat except it was Blueberry. Saajid picks Blueberry up and puts her to sleep separately with Cherry the Cat. At the meantime, he founds a mysterious green looking boy who is a holo-helper. He knows Vinago. Vinago introduces and talks to Saajid about Clapton Mania and Vinago. One evening, the machine pops out lots of cherry-flavoured cats which causes havoc. The cherry-flavoured cats form a huge tornado and crashes the entire room. Saajid ruins his decoration but in the meantime, Saajid turns into a dinosaur. He tries to kick the tornado but the tornado suck Saajid which causes to turn back into his normal form. He calls Lal Afa for help but they throw Saajid very hard into the black sofa. She tries to apologize Saajid but the tornado swallows him. Inside was the machine. He tries turning the switch off but the other cherry-flavoured cats scratched harshfully. He accidently pushs the time-freeze button which causes the day to freeze followed by the Twin Guards of Otley Terrace waking them up. The Twin Guards of Otley Terrace punishes Saajid and Lal Afa with a trial by fire and ice. However, since Lal Afa cares for Saajid, they decide to make him solve math questions instead. Saajid is terrible at math, and at first he is given a complicated math problem, but luckily one of the Twin Guards changes it to 5+5. Saajid answers correctly and the Twin Guards undo the damage of the Cherrynado. The Cherrynado explodes into cherry-flavoured pile of mess. Saajid and the Claptoneers celebrated for Lal Afa for doing a machine. Eventually, Vinago picks Cherry the Cat and officially gives it to Lal Afa for being the helper of Clapton. At night, Lal Afa puts Saajid and Vinago back to sleep. Meanwhile, Meja Fufu finds the Spirit Amulet and puts it on the table. Characters Major Characters * Saajid * Shakil Biyah * Lal Afa * Jamil Biyah * Javid Biyah * Cherry the Cat Minor Characters * Gyral * Vinago * Meja Fufu (cameo) * The Twin Guards of Otley Terrace * Yaasir * Monika (cameo on video) * Other Cherry the Cats including Blueberry * Comfey Mentioned or Pictured * Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz (pictured & mentioned) Boss Character * Cherrynado Trivia * This is the first time that Lal Afa does experimenting. * This is the first time that Saajid transforms. * The number of Cherry Cats is about 100. * Saajid and Gyral are both immune to poison. * It is possible to trap other peoples and SOULS into the Spirit Amulet. * Lal Afa reveals that she studies Maths and Science. Cultural References * The battle against Gyral plays a background music of Salem's Theme from Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. * Also a remix of Salem's Theme plays whilst Gyral is almost defeating. * The Sweet Drops plot shares a same plot to Slumber Party Panic from Adventure Time a bit. * Monika also appears on the monitor which is a crossover reference from DDLC. * Yaasir mentions the Pink Diamond Backstory from Steven Universe. * The scene of Saajid's dinosaur transformation looks similar to Horrid Henry. * The machine looks similar to Lockwood's machine from Cloudy with the Chance of Meatballs. Censorship * Lal Afa mentioning about the loving boyfriend was cut in Australia, Phillippines, Turkey and Middle East. * The scene of Saajid brutally fighting Gyral was cut or shortened in the UK, Spain and Italy. * "I never get any dumbness to me." was cut in Latin America. * The scene of the Cherrynado throwing Saajid was replaced with the shot of Vinago dropping the slushie shocked in Phillippines, Spain, Italy, Brazil and Russia. * "Aw, damn it!" is changed to "Oh crud!" in the UK, Spain, Italy, Middle East and Brazil.